


Accidental proposal

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: In which Neji and Lee are resting after training, and Neji talks about something that has been bothering him.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Accidental proposal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt used; relax  
> i snuck the word in the two one shots i specifically did for nejiweek. the fantasy week ones are in neji's pov and fit with the prompts so I'll post them together.  
> If i knew this event existed sooner I would have made something longer😔 my bad

He could feel the sweat in his face, in his palms. His eyes were barely opened. It wasn't a surprise that, after a particularly long blink, he found himself in the ground; defeated by his rival and lover in a matter of seconds.

Lee approached him, observing his face from above. He extended his hand to help him get up, with a pout in his face.

"Neji, you weren't focused!", the black haired boy protested, frowning subtly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired...", Neji replied once he was standing at his boyfriend's side, a yawn escaping from his mouth. He saw Lee grabbing his hand with carefulness, and he smiled. Lee was always careful and soft with him, and he loved that.

"If you don't feel well, we can rest for a while", his boyfriend noted, sitting in the grass. He pushed his hand for him to imitate him. "We don't have any mission for today."

"Mm...", Neji mumbled while blinking slowly. He got down and hugged him, getting comfortable at his side. "That sounds nice. Don't let me fall asleep, though."

"You have to rest, my precious rival!", Lee argued, pouting. The brunet felt his arms surround him with carefulness, and he smiled at this. "Your eyebags are starting to mark. I think it's okay for you to have a nap... Also, is something wrong? You are always energetic, maybe not as much as I, but, still!"

"There's something going on with the Taketori...", the Hyuga muttered, sighing. Lee started to caress his hair, in a soft and gentle way that made his whole body relax. "They want me to marry the heiress. We're trying to find a solution... I'm still not doing it, though."

"Neji... if the safety of your Clan requires it, I-"

"I want to marry  _ you _ , not a stranger, Lee", Neji admitted, his cheeks warming up. Lee stopped playing with his hair after hearing his words, placing a hand in his back. "I mean... not  _ now _ , you know? But still."

"It's... it makes me so happy to hear that, Neji", the younger man said, smiling softly. His cheeks were tinted with red. "I would  _ love _ to!"

"I- ah". This time it was Neji who was surprised. He knew he shouldn't; they had been friends for eleven years, and together for four. But he still was shocked to hear that, no matter how obvious it was. "That's... thank you."

Lee giggled at his response, kissing the top of his head. The brunet felt his face completely hot, with a hard blush on his cheeks. He hid his face in his boyfriend's chest, not really knowing what else to do from that point.

Well, at least he didn't feel tired anymore. He liked the outcome of their post-training cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be for the main branch neji au but it was vague enough to go alone


End file.
